


Post Wayward Son Comic (actual word count -about 90)

by Visinata



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Carry on Countdown Day 15, Day 15: Floral, Fan Comics, Fanart, Flowers, I'm not an artist be gentle with me, Language of Flowers, Penny and Simon's flat, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, SHIP NAMES, Shepelope, Snowbaz but better, Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visinata/pseuds/Visinata
Summary: This is my first ever comic! (And probably my last, though it was fun to draw.)Created for Carry On Countdown 2019 Day 15: FloralThe bouquet is made up of:Chrysanthemum - to symbolize cheerfulness, friendship, and loyaltyFern - to symbolize magic, andGoldenrod - the state flower of Nebraska. (Really, Nebraska‽)
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Shepard
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563961
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Post Wayward Son Comic (actual word count -about 90)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [ KrisRix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisRix/pseuds/KrisRix), [ WarriorBeeoftheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea), and [ neck_mole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neck_mole/pseuds/neck_mole) for feedback on earlier versions! (I’m doing my best to carry on the good ship name work [ Mudblood428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudblood428/pseuds/Mudblood428) started [ here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5GYkLHg6we/).)


End file.
